


and everything emptying into white

by dalniente



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Alien Biology, Bees, Canon Compliant, F/M, Happy Ending, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28634058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalniente/pseuds/dalniente
Summary: Megamind purrs a lot as a small child. He assumes he grows out of this, so it's a surprise when he starts back up again.
Relationships: Megamind & Minion, Megamind/Roxanne Ritchi
Comments: 45
Kudos: 213





	and everything emptying into white

**Author's Note:**

> title from [this song by yusuf/cat stevens](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OvmBB-q_UMw)

Megamind purrs a lot as a small child because that's just what his body does when he is the kind of happy that is also relaxed, and as a small child, at least, he is able to remain relatively carefree. But it happens with decreasing frequency in his later childhood until it all but stops entirely in his teens, and it does not pick up again as an adult, even after he makes it big and finally begins to mostly enjoy life again. Sometimes when he is tired enough to doze off in his chair, too tired even to worry...sometimes then he will purr as Minion carries him to his bed. But other than that, no.

Frankly, he thinks he has simply grown out of it.

But Metro Man dies, and Titan goes rogue, and Megamind lies and lies and lies to Roxanne--

\--and then Metro Man is not dead and Titan collapses by the Fourth Street fountain and Roxanne hugs him, there by the fountain, and tells him she wants to see him again _very soon_ because they need to talk--

\--and she forgives him. Wants to date him. Hugs him again. And again. And again and again and again

until finally eventually Megamind stops wondering (worrying) if this hug is the last hug

and relaxes.

And then suddenly he is purring as if he had never stopped at all. Not just once in a while, either, but more often than he ever imagined could be possible. And at the slightest possible provocation, it seems like. 

Roxanne holds his hand? Purring. Roxanne rolls over in her sleep and spoons in against his back or bumps under his arm to rest her head on his chest? Purring. The brainbots give him a ''FROM ALL OF US'' Father's Day card? Purring. He's dozing with his chair tipped back and Minion drapes a blanket over him? Purring. He puts his head in Roxanne’s lap while they're watching a movie and she rests her human-warm hands on it? Purring. God help him if she actually _pets_ his head; sometimes he purrs so loudly that Roxanne laughs and calls him a rattly little lovebug and says it's a good thing they keep the subtitles on.

He has never purred so frequently in his life. It's a little bit ridiculous and maybe a little bit embarrassing, but Minion smiles when he hears it and so does Roxanne, soft and happy, so Megamind lets himself purr and doesn't let himself worry about it. 

* * *

Ten years after he falls nearly to his death, he's up on the highest roof of Evil Lair gathering honey. No protective gear, just a bit of hops smoking in a little tin pot to keep his buzzing pets hazy-lazy. His shirt has no sleeves and the bees are all over his arms and his head; they like his blue skin and he likes their little tickly feet. It's nice. It's a relaxing activity, sort of meditative. Always has been. 

He is on the second-to-last hive when he realizes--he's purring.

With absolutely no provocation at all. He pauses in his work, surprised at himself, but--

\--he is happy, he realizes. Alone, all by himself. The sun is bright through the thin clouds and the breeze is cool off the lake, and Megamind is all alone with his bees and he's purring because he is not only relaxed, but happy, too.

He notes this, shakes his head and smiles, and finishes with the honey. He carefully clears himself of bees before he goes inside. 

Minion is folding laundry when Megamind finds him. Megamind hugs him and helps him finish up his folding, laughs with him and exclaims with delight over Minion's description of his latest supersuit design.

And then he goes and finds Roxanne and hugs her, too, as hard and as hard and as hard as he can, and when he pulls back, she gives him a kiss and asks him what that was for.

"No reason," he says, his purr rolling under his words. "No reason. I'm just happy."

He is trying not to let his smile completely take over his face, but it's a losing battle. Roxanne blinks at him, then smiles back and tips his head down so she can kiss his forehead. Megamind closes his eyes and slips his arms around her waist, feels the familiar, beloved weight of her arms settle around his shoulders. 

"I'm glad," Roxanne says, pressing a third kiss to the soft bare slope of his shoulder, "I'm glad. I'm so proud of you, my love," and all Megamind can do (he feels like he somehow absorbed a lot of sunlight while he was up on the roof and now it is bursting to get out) is purr and purr and purr and purr

for no reason at all

except that he likes his life, and he is happy.

**Author's Note:**

> based on some tags i stuck on an ask from my friend lamprey-fangz on tumblr about how Megamind purring is the best thing, because it IS the best thing! work is very busy and i am very tired, so i made those tags into a fic on my lunch break because that's totally an effective use of my time :P


End file.
